One Question
by YellowDustin
Summary: To give a summary to this story would take away the suprise so let me just say it is a Slash. Chapter 5 added.
1. Happiness

_Standard Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be rich and not writing a fic. (Maybe) but they are owned by Saban and Disney themselves_.  
  
Pairing: **It is a surprise**.  
  
Summary: **That too is a surprise**.  
  
"What?" the young man asked as he ran his fingers through a handful of brown curls. The other young man laid his head on the bare chest of the other. He ran his hand over the bare stomach and lazily drew circles above the naval. "I said thank you for the dance this evening" the other man said as he followed the happy trail from the naval downward to the forest of hair barely visible under the white sheets. "You're more than welcome" he dropped his hands from his lovers hair and closed his eyes piecing together the events from hours before.  
  
The dance room was slightly full as the younger crowd pounded the floor to the beat. The club was suppose to be full on any given Friday evening, but he had hoped it to be less than full. He had no problem with showing his affection in public, yet here he felt unsafe. He wanted to protect his love, his silly, goofy, clumsy love. As the rhythm died into a slow ballad couples started to clamor onto the dance floor. He wondered if his date would want to dance and stretched out his hand. He had not expected the response from the other young man. The other jumped from his chair and ran into the crowd of people already slow dancing. He slowly walked after him with a devilishly look in his eyes. He found the young beauty standing in the middle of the room. He was swaying around, his eyes closed, dancing by himself until he cut in. He grasped the outstretched hand and wrapped his other around the others waist. He drew him in tight and comfortably. He was now chest to chest, toe to toe, cheek to cheek with him. The other man still had his eyes closed as he leaned into the other. His head resting in the nook of the other neck. The smooth rhythm of a violin cut into the serenade, as both boys drifted into a wonderful feeling. They melted together, ceasing to remember that anyone else was around. Even after the style of music had changed the two still slowly danced together. Finally they parted and returned to their table off the floor. He sat down first and stared at the one he had fallen for. His lust filled brown eyes washed over him, virtually striping him were he sat. He relished it as though this were the first time. That is how they ended up in his bed.  
  
Now the brown haired, brown eyed beauty was drawing circles on his stomach after and hour of passion had ignited. He still could feel him breathing on his skin, hot breath mixed with love. He drew his hand down his cheek, slowly stroking his face. He loved his smile, that was what had made him fall for him. The first time he had meet him was when he was at the motocross track. That was awhile back and now that they lived together, finally, he thought, with defeating Lothor and making life changing decisions. He had asked him to move in, and was glad when he accepted. He had planned this night to be special, and it had turned out better than he had expected. Shifting his body so he could move down he placed a long kiss on his boyfriend of three years. Filled with nothing but love and passion, he stopped looking into pools of brown happiness. "I have one more surprise for you if your game?" His voice was filled with emotions the other couldn't put his finger on, like his fingers were worried. "Sure. I like you kind of surprises." He looked back at him, those eyes filled of darkness and light. Something he had come to love in the years fighting with him. The compassion hidden by trust. He sat up slightly as did the other. The brown headed man sat back against the wall as the other opened the drawer to the side table by their bed. He pulled something out that the other couldn't see at first. Something that fit in the palm of his hand. He moved off the bed and knelt down on one knee. "We have been together for nearly four years and I have loved you since the day I placed my eyes on you. Your goofy laugh, your sincere smile, even your air head comments. They have served well in this relationship of ours, stressed though how it started. But I only have one question, would you Dustin Brooks, marry me, Hunter Bradley?"  
  
Hmmm yeah this story was nagging at me while I was at work for the past couple of nights and decided to write it. I think it turned out good but as always please read and review. Love to hear your comments and suggestions. Yes so you know there will be a next chapter. 


	2. Fear

Standard Disclaimer as in the first chapter. Don't own them and won't as tragic as that is.  
  
Dustin x Hunter pairing, as you should know by now.  
  
Tears forced themselves on to Dustin's face as he looked at the ring in Hunter's hand. He whipped them away as they came. The ring was a simple gold band with a diamond in lay. Dustin still had not answered Hunter and he was starting to wonder if the tears were of joy or of sadness. He restrained his emotions fearing a bad response. Have I done this too soon? Is he going to say No? These thoughts raced through his head and he was trying to smile at his lover. However his emotions started to surface and Dustin noticed. He read peoples emotions like a book something he had been able to do since he was young. He reached out and pulled Hunter on to the bed, back into the position he had been in before. He had returned his head Hunter's chest. He could hear his heart racing. He smiled as his tears slowly started to spill onto Hunter's chest. "Do you love me that much?" Dustin asked as he returned to tracing circles on his future husbands stomach, something he could do forever. "Cause if you are not sure please don't hurt me, you know what happened with my family, I can't go back to feeling that pain." Dustin shuddered against his body. Hunter was unsure what to do. He wrapped his arm around him, "I would never hurt you and never would rush you," Hunter said his voice cracking under emotion's. Dustin noticed this as the sign he had waited for, a small cosmic sign. "I would love to become Dustin Bradley" Dustin said as he closed his eyes to drift off into a dream world. While he slept Hunter softly stroked his arm, smiling, think about the future. He loved Dustin like the rainforest loved rain. He grinned, he knew that was a bad analogy. Slowly he too drifted off to meet Dustin in the dream world, with only one thing left on his mind.  
  
Dustin awoke to the sound of thunder and a flash of bright light. The room went black and he found himself alone. Not again, he thought to himself as he looked around. Dustin had hated thunderstorms since he was five when he nearly was struck by a lighting bolt. Dustin looked around the room, his warm brown eyes slowly adjusting to the night. Hunter was not beside him and this worried him. As he looked at the doorway he noticed a figure looming towards him. Another flash of blinding light and Dustin saw it was Hunter. He had a fearful look on his face a wide, evil grin from ear to ear. His eyes seemed to be filled evil. He was in his ninja outfit and his thunder blade was drawn. He slowly crept towards the former Yellow Wind Ranger. Each step seemed like an eternity to Dustin as the one he loved made him so afraid. Dustin attempted to move when he noticed a chain on each wrist, attaching him to the bed. He was about to scream when a bright light and deafen boom stopped him. Now there was another figure n his room. A older man, dressed in a black suit befitting a funeral. He blinked, the random flashes were screwing with his vision. He thought he was seeing his father. Why would my father be here and why is Hunter so scary looking, Dustin thought to himself. Suddenly a voice filled his head. "All little faggots should die!" The voice screamed into his head causing searing pain to shoot through him. He looked up as Hunter swung his blade at him. He blinked as it was right at his throat. Hunter's face now was emotionless, Dustin had seen this before. Three years earlier when Hunter couldn't remember that he was good. "All little faggots should die!" Dustin knew that voice, it belonged to someone he once thought loved him. It belonged to his father. Suddenly Hunter raised his blade as if to strike the defenseless Dustin when he in turn thrust it upon himself. Suddenly it felt as though he was stabbed as well. Dustin watched in horror as Hunter fell to the floor. It all went in slow motion. "I would never hurt you" the voice now entered Dustin's head. "I am sorry I scared you" Dustin could not fight the tears starting to flood him. He moved to reach Hunter still chained to the bed. "No faggot! You will watch as the person you care most about dies in front of you like you died in front of me when you told me you were a cocksucker." The voice was low and dangerous. Dustin couldn't move. Slowly he raised his head and stared at his father. Another flash of the heat lighting and he was gone. Yet Hunter still laid bleeding on the floor. The blade sticking through his back. Dustin cried as he was helpless to do anything. He screamed into the night though no one came. He was forced to watch as Hunter drew in his final breath.  
  
Okay short chapter. Drama, love, fear , angst, these make a story. See you in Chapter three. 


	3. Sadness

Hunter awoke in a sheet of sweat. His heart was racing faster than anything he had ever felt. He gripped his chest it still hurt from where he had been struck. He looked down and saw Dustin sleeping beside him. He reached out to touch him when Dustin violently shot up, missing hitting Hunter's nose with his head. He looked around blinking and stared at Hunter. He embraced him and they both dropped to the floor. Hunter felt tears falling from his chest as Dustin's body shook against his. He slowly stroked his hair, something he did that always calmed down the former Wind Ranger. Slowly Dustin's eyes loomed into his. The effect caused Hunter to hold him closer. "Nightmare?" Hunter asked as Dustin started to wipe his tears away with his hand. Dustin looked at him with a odd look in his eyes. "How did you know?" his voice had that innocence to it that had not yet to fade. He slowly pulled on his boxers as he walked out the room. The sun was shining in the large and spacious living room. A year ago Tori and Blake had moved out and got a house after there marriage and now Dustin moved in with Hunter. Hunter followed into the kitchen as Dustin started some coffee. "Because I kind of stabbed my self in my dream." Hunter said grabbing a bowel from the various cabinets he laid it down on the counter looking in the pantry for a cereal. All the sweet cereal was Dustin, Hunter never could stand it. He pulled a box of raisin bran from the back and poured a bowl. "What was yours about?" he asked Dustin, who was pouring milk into Hunter's bowl and his. Hunter had filled his with generic brand cocoa puffs. "Twisted dude, seriously twisted, I was forced to watch you die as my father yelled at me." Dustin said sitting at the breakfast bar and Hunter sat in front of him. "Your Father? Still having trouble forgetting that?" Hunter asked, his mouth full of half eaten cereal. This made Dustin snort and milk flew from his nose. Great act like a child, Dustin thought as he laughed. It was the first time in a while he had laughed and after that dream it was welcomed with open arms. "Yeah I just really don't want to invite them to the ceremony if that is okay?" Dustin looked at Hunter waiting for a response. This time it Hunter swallowed his food before speak. "Fine by me, wouldn't want to have to beat him senseless on our special day" Hunter smiled as he cleared his place. He sat back down and watched Dustin eat silently. He was such a dick about the whole thing, Hunter thought as he tried to force the on coming memory back to where it belonged. Hunter knew each time he remembered it he got angry. Finding Dustin , bruised and bleeding at his door step that night. He had been there for who knew how long, not enough strength to ring the bell. Hunter had strongly suggested he be there when Dustin told his family and some how prayed he wasn't, he didn't know what he would have done to Mr. Brooks. Hunter shook his head and looked at Dustin as he washed out his bowl. "So who do I get to tell first?" the question shocked Hunter as it took him a minute to comprehend. When it hit him he smiled that drop dead handsome smile. "Blake already knows, called him yesterday to ask if he was cool gaining another brother." Dustin smiled, he wanted Blake's blessing for Hunter's sake. "That means Tori knows hmm.." Dustin picked up the phone and punched some numbers.  
  
Three rings and a pair of groggy eyes. Tori picked up the phone from her bed side looking at a very tired Blake. "Bradley residence this Tori." Her voice was soft and smooth. She set the phone in between her ear and neck holding it up. She fiddled with her earring waiting for the voice to come over the line. "Hey Tor its Shane." He said his voice shaking quickly making Tori wonder. "Shane what is wrong?" her voice saying what she felt. "Are you sitting down?" She knew this was not good. "Shane your scaring me what is it." A few seconds later the phone dropped form her and fell to the hard wood floor. It echoed through the house jerking Blake awake. He rushed to her as tears streamed down her face. Blake pulled her into him He picked up the phone but only heard a soft click as the other party hung up.  
  
Hunter picked up the phone to a hysterical Blake. At first Hunter couldn't catch a word as he tried to calm his younger brother. He forced him to slow down as Dustin picked up the other phone at the wrong moment. "Did you not hear me Hunter he is dead." Dustin couldn't stop himself he talked without thinking. "Who?" His voice was shaking, he did not really want to know. Blake stopped. "Dustin is that you" He could hear the sadness in his voice, it only fueled the mystery more. Blake never has cried, Dustin thought as he reached for a memory of the ex Navy Blur Ranger showing any emotion as sadness. He found none as he awaited the answer to his question. Nothing came. Hunter, on the cordless walked around the corner and took the phone from him and hung it up. He placed the cordless down next to it and grasped Dustin's shoulders. "Dustin, Cam's dead." 


	4. Shock

It all happened so fast that Hunter had no time to think. Dustin shoved him so hard that he flew into the wall. A audible crack was heard as he watched as Dustin ran back to the room. When he reached the doorway he noticed the young man attempting to gather clothes. He rushed on a pair of Hunter's jeans and one of his Crimson tee shirt's. In the years of their relationship something had happened. Hunter started sporting Dustin's yellow fetish and in return Dustin took a shine to dark red. Hunter watched as Dustin stood before him. Something like anger shined into his eyes. Hunter didn't move even at his request. "No Dustin!" Hunter yelled shocking Dustin. That seemed to be enough as Dustin fell into Hunter's arms. No tears came just his body shaking. Hunter didn't know what to do as he held him. Nothing like this had ever happened to them, except for Blake and him when their mother and father had been killed. Still back then it was just him and his younger brother, no one special he could run to. Now he wanted to give Dustin his undivided attention so they could get through this. Something he knew would not be easy enough. Silently Hunter led Dustin to the bed and together they cuddled and soon enough the tears came, though not from Dustin.  
  
Tori and Blake greeted Shane at the eatery they had decided to meet at. Tori was still distraught at the whole ordeal and Blake looked as though sleep had evaded him since news reached. Shane too showed signs that he was not dealing well enough with this situation. He seated himself, noting two other chairs at the table, empty as they were. He made a mental note, thinking of two absent former rangers. He looked at Tori whose face seemed ages beyond her years. Shane felt regret but he had to let them know. "I am so sorry to have sprung this on you Tori." His voice barely heard against the talk of others in the restaurant. She looked at him as two other figures walked towards them. Blake jumped up hugging his brother while Tori reached for Dustin's hand. He was cold, his eyes devoid of any good nature he normally possessed. She half smiled attempting to make him feel better to no avail. As they seated neither offered to speak the pain seeming to string from one to another. Dustin was about to speak when a figure in green stopped behind Tori. Dustin paused and noticed that he was looking at Cam, or at least he thought he was. He was not the only one shocked. All around the table from Hunter to Shane to Blake they looked at the person. Tori was lost as she looked up and behind her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Hey guys," came the familiar voice, "didn't expect to see you here."  
  
No one moved, breathed or spoke. Cam pulled up a chair and sat next to Shane. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat. "You guys okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." Cam finished and returned his hand to his lap. "B-But your dead" Hunter finally muttered as he reached out to touch the green samurai ranger. The material from the shirt was real and so was the skin. All Cam could say was unh. Shane looked at him and shocked everyone as he kissed Cam's cheek. 


	5. Lie

Standard Disclaimer- I don't have money so suing would be a waste of time. Saban you are god among us all cause you program cast hot guy's we write about.  
  
Authors Note- I would personally like to thank Camfan4ever, cause your last review sent me into writer's block. Just kidding, it was the hell that is my life. But now I have the story line with a twist this Chapter that is going to make some people awe.  
  
Three days earlier  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Shane said as he parted from Cam, who was still misty eyed. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want to?" his voice was still shaking as he let go of Cam. Cam stood a few feet away and a small smile slid onto his face. It was noticeable to only Shane, no one else. "I have never been so sure about this" Cam's voice was strong and determined. He quickly leaned and kissed Shane on the cheek before turning and entering the academy. He turned to see Shane heading, to what he assumed, in a matter of hours, would be their home. He smiled as his love walked away and turned to his more pressing adventure. He breathed in and bushed his longer hair back.  
  
Sensei was standing by the reflection pool when his son stood beside him. At first he was unsure of what he was seeing. The man in the reflection had shoulder length black hair pulled back in a traditional Japanese ponytail and there was no glasses. He turned his head and wrapped his arms around his son, they stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in. "You look great my son, have you switched to contacts? Who talked you in to those, you wouldn't when I suggested it" his voice was strained as though he was saddened by something, something Cam couldn't put his finger on. "Actually someone did talk me into them when they told me I looked better without glasses." His voice was full of joy and happiness. He didn't noticed that his father was looking back at the pool. "Father I have decided to move out of the academy and I was stopping by to pick up my stuff and to see you. I know that it has been three years since I left with out a word but I needed to take that Spiritual Trip. I need time to think something's thru." He paused looking at his father with intensity. His father finally looked back at him, worry and anguish in his eyes. "Who?" the question seemed random and unprovoked. It took Cam by surprise yet immediately he knew what his father was asking. "Shane" his voice seemed to lose confidence as he stared at the ground. He was unsure at how his father was going to take this. "I am happy that you are happy son, but please I need sometime alone, I am not trying to be insensitive about this subject, however you have come back at a unpleasant time." His father returned his gaze at the reflection pool as Cam turned to leave. "If you want to talk dad I will be in the Ops for some of my things."  
  
As Cam walked away Sensei's smile turned into a frown as a voice started to talking to him. "So my nephew is a little cocksucker. Hmmm you know I knew he was a fairy along with that faggot Dennis, or what ever that yellow rangers name was." The voice faded for a second as he tried to calm himself. "It must burn you up that the red ranger is doing unheard of things to your flaming son." The voice still echoed leaving Sensei unable to think. "He is my son and I will always love him. Lothor I no longer wish for you to talk to me. You have inhabited my body long enough. Soon your soul will join your body." Sensei screamed inside his mind. His eyes closed as he saw Lothor, his former brother standing there taunting him. Of all the power he possessed he was unable to do away with the only thing he wished would have stayed banished. He opened his eyes and started to walk away when Lothor spoke quietly. "I am not finished."  
  
Cam was in and out of the Ops in a flash. He did not stop for fear of memories coming back to him. He had spent too much time here and he was not about to spend more. He had his suitcase full and carrying it out when he noticed a slight tremor under him. He hurried and left through the portal when the terror started. As Cam looked back the entire waterfall collapsed and fell to the ground. He blinked as the entire Ops laid in ruins. He turned to find help when a shadow befell him. His eyes were unable to focus on the person, unsure he wanted to and ran for safety. He stopped just short of the back entry of the academy. He started to search for his father but was unable to find him. He decided to go to Shane's and tell him but as soon as he walked out the front entrance he noticed the shadow again. He turned to see his father in a trance like state floating towards him. 


End file.
